


What They Don't Know

by sapph_fic



Series: Control [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_fic/pseuds/sapph_fic
Summary: Five times Sara teases Ava in front of others and the one time Ava makes her pay
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	What They Don't Know

**I**

Ava’s body was radiating with energy as she bit down on a pulse point on Sara’s neck. The smaller woman gasped, shifting under her and tangling her hands in Ava’s hair.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Captain, but a Level 9 anachronism has just popped up in Paris 1901.”

Sara reluctantly tore herself away from Ava to say, “gather everyone on the bridge, Gideon. We’ll be right there.”

Ava sighed, flopping down on the pillows, still trying to catch her breath after being rudely interrupted. Since defeating Mallus, she and Sara had been spending a lot more time together, both slowly learning that they were capable and deserving of love. But with the Legends, things always seemed to go wrong at the most inopportune moments, and this interruption was no different.

“Sorry, babe. Duty calls,” Sara shrugged as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Ava was always slightly annoyed at how easily Sara could reign in her desire, whereas Ava was left a hot mess. She watched as Sara picked up her discarded shirt from where it had been hastily thrown on the ground, throwing it over her head. Ava reluctantly stood up as well, buttoning up her standard-issue blouse and futilely attempting to smooth out the wrinkles. She grabbed her blazer off the back of a chair, struggling to get her arms in the sleeves as she followed Sara to the bridge.

The rest of the team had already gathered when the two women arrived, and Sara quickly made her way to her usual spot, leaving Ava to stand off to the side. “Gideon, give us the rundown,” Sara commanded from her place at the helm.

“It appears that a tiger has been let loose from the Paris Zoo. It’s hungry and about to enter one of the largest tourist districts in the world.”  
“Huh, doesn’t really seem like a Level 9,” Sara mused.

“You are correct, Captain,” Gideon chimed in. “However, if you fail to contain the animal, it will end up killing Albert Einstein, who is currently on vacation in Paris. I don’t think I need to explain the catastrophic effect his premature death would have on the modern world.”

Ray looked as though he was about to faint upon hearing the news. “We can’t let Einstein die; he’s one of my idols!”

“Don’t worry, Ray,” Sara assured him. “We’ll get this tiger easily. Put on your best suits and dresses because we are headed to the city of love!” Sara whirled around as she delivered another one of her classic send-offs. However, instead of being met with the usual cheers, she received a “whoop!” from Nate, while Zari tried to hide her laughter, and Ray looked down at his shoes uncomfortably. “What?” Sara asked, glaring at her team.

“Oh, nothing…” Nate trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck. “Just… it looks like you already got some _love_ today,” he finished, smirking as he pointed to his neck as if trying to indicate something to Sara.

The Captain’s eyes grew wide when she realized what was happening. When she had spun around, her hair had flipped over her shoulder, revealing an expanse of neck that was previously hidden from view. If she looked in a mirror right now, Sara was sure she’d find her skin covered in dark purple bruises. She whipped around to look at Ava, who was hiding in the corner as if trying to disappear. When she finally met Sara’s eyes, the captain fixed her with a piercing glare, causing Ava to duck her head again as a flush slowly crept up her neck. Sara schooled her face as she turned back to her team, who were waiting with bated breath as they processed the tension on the bridge. “What can I say?” Sara smirked, and in that moment, Ava knew she was dead. “That’s one tiger I _don’t_ want to reel in.” It might have been cheesy, but it had the desired effect, as the rest of the team laughed. Sara _almost_ felt bad, but if Ava was going to mark her up like that, then she had to deal with the consequences.

Ava, on the other hand, groaned, wishing more than ever that she had never let Sara Lance under her skin. She just couldn’t help herself sometimes. Kissing Sara was like a drug of its own class, when they were together, Ava didn’t think straight. She didn’t want the team to think she was some weirdly possessive girlfriend or a sex-crazy rabbit, she was just madly in love. But as the Legends prepared for their mission, Ava felt their eyes on her and saw the stolen glances and hidden smirks from Sara’s team. Nate had even tried to give her a fist-bump, which both pleased her that she had gotten to that level with him and also made her with the ship would just swallow her whole.

**II**

“It appears that a creature called the Nemean Lion has been released in Times Square.” Gideon pulled up footage of the largest and strangest looking lion Sara had ever seen slashing at some police officers while they trained their guns on the creature. The team watched in horror as the officer’s bullets bounced harmlessly off the lion’s fur.

“I remember this story from Greek mythology,” Nate said excitedly. “The lion’s fur is impenetrable and no mortal could kill him. Hercules ended up strangling him with his bare hands!” He got a starry look in his eyes as he relayed the story to the rest of the Legends.

“Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us,” Sara grumbled, “Nate and Mick, we’ll need you in the field. Zari and Ray, you quarterback from the ship.” Just as they were about to head out, Gideon informed them of an incoming call from the Time Bureau, or more specifically, from “Baby Avy,” as Gideon had put it.

“I don’t call her that,” Sara mumbled as she made her way over to the screen. Her expression briefly brightened when Ava answered the call, but fell just as quickly when she was fixed with a disapproving gaze.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Ava demanded. Of course she was tracking the ship and knew that the Legends were on their way to fix this anachronism. The rest of the team looked at each other uncomfortably as they watched the two women stare each other down.

“Oh, just taking care of business as usual,” Sara responded nonchalantly.

“But you basically need to be a god to defeat the Newman Lion, and you are _not_ a god, Sara.”

The captain snorted. “That’s not what you were saying last night.” Sara winced; she had meant to say it under her breath, but the words had come out just a little too loud.

She heard a choked sound come from the other woman, who was standing in the middle of the Bureau control room, surrounded by her colleagues. Ava wasn’t exactly forthcoming about her relationship with the Captain of the Legends at work, only having explicitly told Gary to get him to back off the slightest bit. Even though the Legends had proved themselves to be effective, many Time Bureau officers still harbored some less-than-friendly feelings towards the crew, and Ava didn’t think they would take well to the news that their director was screwing (and more often getting screwed by) the infamous Sara Lance. Plus, Ava was technically Sara’s boss — even though they both knew Sara would never bend to Ava’s command if they disagreed — and the HR paperwork would be horrendous if their relationship got out.That’s why, when Sara delivered that line, Ava’s face flushed and she furtively glanced around, hoping that no one had overheard their conversation.

The difference between Ava’s and Sara’s teams was stark: while the Time Bureau operatives largely minded their own business, the Legends didn’t seem to know where their business ended and the next person’s started. Mick grunted in approval, while Zari just shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of “it’s true.”

This comment only served to deepen the blush on Ava’s cheeks as Zari all but confirmed Ava’s fear that the walls of the Waverider were, in fact, not soundproof.

Sara smirked a little at that, clearly proud of her work, and Ava had had enough.

She straightened up and unconsciously smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her pristine blouse. “Just... be safe!” she said, abruptly ending the video call before Sara could do any more damage.

**III**

Usually, Sara would extract the team immediately following the completion of a mission, but she supposed she could make an exception this time. It might have had something to do with the strength of the mead, or maybe it was the way the team seemed to be finally warming up to Ava. After helping the Vikings capture their magical fugitive,the clan had decided to throw a party to celebrate, and Sara figured that the team deserved a break.

That’s how she ended up sitting around a table with her team, and Ava, downing pints of mead and enjoying the warmth that filled her from the alcohol. Ava had her hand on Sara’s leg, and Sara couldn’t help admiring how relaxed her girlfriend seemed to be while trading stories of missions gone wrong with the rest of the team. It was no secret that Ava had gotten off on the wrong foot with the Legends. Rip had basically turned the entire Time Bureau against them just because they “broke time” or whatever. Sara still wasn’t really sure when Agent Sharpe had turned into Ava, but she was glad it had happened. The rest of the team was still a little bit wary of the now-Director of the Time Bureau, but Sara knew that Ava was on their side. And if it was going to take a little bit more time for the team to see that, then Sara was willing to put in the extra effort.

“This is really good,” Charlie shouted over the Nordic music, pointing to their cup.

Sara raised her glass in agreement. The mead had a familiar taste that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She half listened as Nate told a story about how he broke into his high school as a senior prank. Her brain was going into overdrive, partly because Ava was rubbing little circles into her thigh and partly because she was still trying to place that taste. It was deliciously sweet like honey but also a bit tangy, and Sara had the weirdest feeling that she had tasted it very recently. She didn’t know why it was bothering her so much — it probably just tasted like some exotic food she’d eaten while on a mission — but her mind couldn’t seem to let it go. It was as if her brain was trying to tell her that this taste was important, and she should have it committed to memory. Just when Sara was about to give up, she finally realized what her drink reminded her of, and her eyes grew comically wide. She leaned close to Ava and said giddily, “it tastes like you!”

Ray spat out his sip, looking up from his glass. The others blanched, slowly putting their cups down as well, unsure of how to proceed with that new knowledge.

Sara froze for a second. She had meant to whisper it in Ava’s ear, but she was more than a little buzzed, the music was loud, and now there was no way of taking it back. So instead, she downed the rest of her glass in one gulp, licking her lips as she finished, never breaking eye contact with Ava, who was staring at her dumbfounded.

Ava hadn’t really thought of it, but now that it was out there, she had tasted herself on Sara’s lips enough times to know it was true. And as flattered as she was that Sara could pinpoint that taste, she was not as pleased that that intimate fact had been shared with the rest of the Legends. Ava could feel the color rising to her face, the heat burning her cheeks as she took in her girlfriend’s smug look. Sara knew exactly what these moments did to Ava — she wouldn’t allow them to keep happening otherwise — and Ava hated how turned on she was at the sight of the smaller woman grinning at her.

Just when the silence at the table was becoming unbearable, the tension between Sara and Ava palpable, the leader of the Viking clan burst into their bubble, slamming another round on the table. “For our guests!” he cheered, ignoring the mead that sloshed over the sides of the glasses and onto his hand.

“Actually, I think it’s time we leave,” Sara said calmly, motioning to the team. They thanked the Vikings, and Sara eyed Ava hungrily as they made their way back to the Waverider.

**IV**

For once, the tables were turned and Sara had come to help Ava at the Time Bureau. One of their containment cells had mysteriously locked from the inside, and Ava had asked Sara to accompany her while they tried to figure out why. Gary debriefed Sara on the magical fugitive that lived inside the cell — something called a Hydra that had multiple heads.

“Now, this is very important,” Gary spoke slowly. “Do not cut off its head. If you do, two more will grow back in its place.”

At that, Sara raised an eyebrow, thinking that maybe they should call in some more back up. Not that she didn’t have full confidence in her and Ava’s abilities, but it seemed like a five-headed creature might call for some extra hands. Sara shuddered as Gary described the monster’s poisonous breath and razor sharp teeth. “How did you even capture this thing in the first place?” Sara wondered. She was sure that if her team had met the Hydra, they would have unknowingly chopped off all of its heads, only digging their grave deeper.

“C’mon, Sara, it’ll be easy,” Ava touched her arm reassuringly. It was almost comical to see how much more composed Ava was when she was at the Time Bureau, so in her element. “We’ll be in and out in no time.” She had no qualms about portaling into that monster’s cell and fixing the door.

“Are you scared, Captain Lance?” Gary asked, not mocking her at all. In fact, Gary seemed scared himself to ask the question, his hands shaking. Anything that could unnerve the great Captain Lance was surely cause for concern for him.

“Pfft,” Sara waved him off. “I’m not scared of some little snake. There are just many other places I’d rather be inside than a cell with that thing.” Sara punctuated her comment with a wink in Ava’s direction.

Ava gawked, unable to find words to reply to the captain’s latest innuendo. She disliked that Sara could still catch her so off-guard with such simple statements. But there was something about how openly Sara hinted at their private activities that left Ava speechless. Her girlfriend was always smooth, even when she was basically telling Gary about how she liked to have her fingers inside of his boss.

It took Gary a moment to catch Sara’s meaning, his eyes flitting between the two powerful women before him. “Ohhh,” he laughed nervously. “You mean…” he trailed off, opting to make a rather crude hand gesture involving a circle and his finger.

“Yeah, Gary,” Sara said, exasperated. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let’s just get this over with, okay? The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get back to —“ Sara copied Gary’s hand gesture from earlier before walking out of Ava’s office.

The director simply stood there, too stunned to move, her mouth hanging open as she watched her girlfriend saunter out of her office.

“So, did she mean…” Gary was looking at his hands, trying to figure out some mechanics.

“Gary, I don’t have time to explain sex to you right now!” Ava sighed, frustrated in more ways that one. “Let’s just — help me prepare the portal, Gary!” she snapped, following Sara out of the room.

**V**

It was Sara’s turn to do the dishes, but she didn’t mind as long as Ava was around. The rest of the Legends were still finishing dinner, arguing over who was going to eat the last slice of pie, when Sara excused herself to her chores. She figured that the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could curl up in bed next to Ava and maybe even watch a show before they went to sleep. Sara had just turned on the faucet when she felt strong arms wrap around her torso from behind. She froze for a split second before relaxing into Ava’s embrace. She was glad her girlfriend was getting more comfortable with showing affection around the team because honestly, Sara found it hard to keep her hands off her. She closed her eyes, listening to Ava’s steady breathing next to her ear as the taller woman rested her head on Sara’s shoulder. When the water finally reached an acceptable temperature, Sara gently bumped Ava off her with her butt, saying “I have to get these dishes cleaned, babe.” Honestly, with an omniscient AI and a time ship from the future, you’d think there would be some amazing dishwashing machine, but apparently Rip hadn’t thought of everything.

“Let me help you,” Ava said softly, grabbing a towel from the pile on the counter.

Sara didn’t mind doing the dishes, but she enjoyed Ava company immensely, so she didn’t resist when the other woman took the first clean plate out of her hand and started drying it. Sara got to work scrubbing plates, cups, and silverware, humming to herself as she cleaned. She didn’t really notice she was doing it until she caught Ava staring at her out of the corner of her eye, a soft smile on her face. “What?” Sara asked, slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing,” Ava replied with an amused lilt. “You’re just cute.” The corner of her mouth turned up in a smile as she watched the blush slowly creep up her girlfriends cheeks.

Sara ducked her head, choosing to turn back to the task at hand over addressing the fact that she had been singing The Thong Song to herself. She was still getting used to having Ava around and observing all of her natural habits. When Ava had moved onto the Waverider after the Time Bureau shut down, Sara knew that it wasn’t exactly what the taller woman had envisioned. However, she was glad that they could still have these small moments of domesticity hidden among the chaos of the Waverider, even if it meant she sometimes embarrassed herself. It felt good to have someone to share her life with — the good, the bad, and the boring. As she resumed her job, Sara heard the argument heating up at the dinner table. She couldn’t hear exactly what was being said over the rushing water, but she imagined that it was trivial bickering. She glanced over her shoulder to see Charlie, Nate, and Behrad fighting over what appeared to be an extra large skillet cooke fashioned by Gideon. Ray had his head in his hands, Zari was trying to fix her hair in her compact, John was, predictably, lighting a cigarette, and Mick had his feet up on the table, beer in hand. The captain simply shook her head, chuckling to herself at the sight of her team acting like 5-year-olds.

“Sara!” Nate shouted, causing Sara to whirl around toward the table, worried that someone might be hurt.

She heard a yelp from behind her and immediately turned back to see Ava drenched in water from the sink. In her haste to make sure that her team was okay, Sara had forgotten that she was still holding the sink head in her hand. Her sudden movement had pointed the nozzle at her girlfriend, who was now pouting at the shorter blonde as she reached to turn off the flow of water. The rest of the team had fallen silent, also turning toward the source of the noise.

“Sara, you got me all wet!” Ava whined, picking up another towel and futilely attempting to dry herself off.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Sara automatically replied. She couldn’t help herself; Ava had set it up so perfectly.

John sniggered at that, and Charlie chimed in with an “oi, nice one Cap!”

Ava huffed, scrubbing harder at her dripping shirt as if that would dry the fabric faster and refusing to look anyone in the eyes. Sara always had the most opportune one-liner ready, easily making her fall apart, and Ava would be lying if she said that she wasn’t wet in more ways than one. She felt Sara’s hands softly cover her own, slowing her movements and taking the towel from her.

“Come on, let’s go get you some dry clothes,” Sara said softly, pulling Ava away.

“Yeah, you go do that, Sara,” Charlie said cheekily, a knowing smirk on her face.

Sara shot them all a deadly glare as she walked out of the room. From down the hallway, Sara yelled, “I’d better not see a single dirty dish when I get back!” and the Legends scrambled from the table to finish the chore.

**VI**

After fixing the American Civil War, Sara felt that her team deserved a break. They had had a busy couple of days, with high level anachronisms popping up non-stop. So, she sent Charlie and John on the jump ship to pick up some booze, knowing that those two would get a proper assortment of drinks. Sara didn’t even bother to change out of her petticoat before pulling Ava onto the makeshift dance floor in her office. Gideon “laid down some tracks” and fashioned strobe lights to set the mood. It was an odd sight — everyone dancing around in 1800s garbs with red solo cups in hand, flashing lights bouncing around their futuristic time ship — but Sara enjoyed it immensely. This was the exact kind of crazy that she had gotten used to with her found family, and she wouldn’t want it any other way. Sara observed as the others started to pair up: Ray and Nora were slow dancing despite the EDM music blaring, Lita was hopping around while Mick tried his best (and failed) to dance along, Mona and Gary were flailing around in what Sara assumed was their version of dancing, Charlie was twerking on Nate, and Zari had her back passed up against John, feeling the music perhaps too much.

Ava plopped herself down on one of the big comfy chairs, and Sara moved to sit in her lap. They were both exhausted from the dancing, covered in a sheen of sweat, and invited to opportunity to relax. Needing to be closer to Ava, Sara moved to straddle the other woman and pulled her into a searing kiss. Ava didn’t seem to mind; it was dark, and it wasn’t like anyone was paying them much attention anyway. Her hands started to roam over Sara’s body, getting lost in the way Sara lips slid against her own. Sara might have had a high tolerance, but Charlie and John had brought some hard liquors, and judging from the sloppiness of Sara’s kisses, she was wasted. Ava, however, had a clear enough mind to realize this presented her an interesting opportunity. Sara’s dress was pooled in her lap, and Ava struggled to find the hem. When her hands finally found their way under the multiple layers of fabric, she wasn’t surprised to find Sara’s panties soaked with her arousal.

When the shorter woman realized what Ava was doing, she froze, pulling back from her assault on Ava’s neck. She glanced around the room as she felt Ava’s hand press against her clothed center, fighting the gasp that threatened to escape. The others still seemed occupied with their partners, so Sara cautiously allowed Ava to continue. Sara might have been _slightly_ drunk, and the thought of Ava touching her here, with all their friends in such close proximity, made her heart race. Sara knew Ava meant business when she felt her panties being pushed to the side and two slender fingers slid through her folds. Sara locked eyes with Ava as the other woman entered her, biting her lip to stifle a moan. Sara started to move on Ava’s fingers, but her girlfriend’s other hand came up to squeeze her hip, holding her in place.

“I’m in control tonight, baby,” Ava whispered in her best sultry voice, causing a shiver to go up Sara’s spine. The woman in her lap could do nothing but nod, her thighs shaking as she tried to keep them still.

To distract herself, Sara curled her fingers into Ava’s hair and smashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. The air around her felt like it was 1000 degrees; the combination of the infinite layers of her dress, the energy in the room, and that fact that Ava was buried knuckle deep inside of her was making it hard for her body to function properly. Sara was getting so worked up, she had forgotten where they were until she heard whistling from behind her. Sara bolted up, Ava fingers almost completely falling out of her, and turned back towards the room. She saw Nate, the source of the whistle, cheering, and Charlie giving her the “OK” sign with their hand. Sara huffed, figuring that Ava would stop now that they had been caught. Instead, Ava’s hand pulled Sara back down roughly, her fingers plunging deeper. This time, Sara couldn’t stop the gasp before it flew from her mouth. With the angle they were sitting, no one could see Ava’s hand hidden under Sara’s dress, and the captain prayed to Beebo that they weren’t paying much attention to the two women. Sara couldn’t believe how brazen Ava was being with her actions, seemingly not caring whether the rest of the team caught on to their captain falling apart right in front of them.

In Ava’s mind, Sara deserved this for all the times she had commented on their sex life in front of the Legends. It was Sara’s turn to be exposed, and plus, Ava knew her girlfriend kind of had a thing about being watched. Worst case scenario, Ava would have to use the flasher to wipe everyone’s memory of tonight. Nonetheless, she kept a close eye on the woman in front of her, searching for any signs of discomfort, but was met only with determination. Sara must have realized what Ava was doing because she relaxed in her grip, giving in to the taller woman. Ava took that as her cue to double her efforts, bringing her other hand down and under to rub Sara’s clit. She felt the captain grab her shoulders to steady herself, her head lolling back and exposing her neck. Ava ran her tongue up the length of the freckled skin, tasting the saltiness of Sara’s sweat. She bit down lightly on her pulse point, immediately soothing it with her soft tongue, and felt Sara’s walls start to flutter around her fingers. Thrusting harder and faster, Ava curled her fingers inside Sara, hitting that spot that drove her girlfriend crazy. She knew the captain was close, so she leaned in and husked, “let go for me, baby,” in Sara’s ear.

“Fuck!” Sara cried out, unable to contain herself as her orgasm hit her hard, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She dropped her head to Ava’s shoulder at the other woman helped her ride out her high, both of them breathing heavily. That was when Sara noticed that the music had stopped, and she blearily lifted her head even though it felt like it weighed more than a ton of bricks. Still in a post-orgasm haze, Sara looked first at Ava, who was looking much too smug for her liking, then at her team.

“Um, did you just…” Zari trailed off, not wanting to say exactly what everyone was thinking.

“I think she did, love,” John answered, a smirk painted across his face.

Sara stood up slowly, wincing as Ava’s finger left her body, and straightened out her dress. She was glad that by some miracle her legs were still able to support her, even if they were shaking. She turned to the rest of the room and fixed them with the deadliest glare she could muster before saying, “not a word.” She looked each one of them in the eye with as much dignity as she could before making her way out of the office, Ava in tow, wobbling slightly on the stairs. She would _definitely_ be using a flasher on them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @captain-sapph-fic


End file.
